


Children Will Listen

by HWWHOC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison, Alive Laura Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, All of my stories' titles are songs. Sue me., Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Asshole Jackson, Clueless Scott, Established Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, Gen, Good Peter, Human Scott McCall, Jackson Never Left, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Lydia Martin, Puppy Isaac, Puppy Liam, Puppy Piles, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, The Alpha Pack, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HWWHOC/pseuds/HWWHOC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott promises his boyfriend Stiles a puppy and when the two find the perfect pups at the pet store, they soon discover that their new charges are werepuppies part of the Hale Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"C'mon, Scott!" Stiles pulled his best friend and boyfriend behind him into the pet store. "You promised me a puppy and I know I'm going to find the perfect one!" Scott sighed as he was dragged down towards the kennels. He loved Stiles to death, but sometimes even he could become weary of Stiles' level of hyperactivity and enthusiasm.  
  
Scott and Stiles had been best friends since second grade when Scott moved to Beacon Hills and his parents were still together. After Stiles helped him with an asthma attack on his first day of school, the two became inseparable, spending almost all their time with each other. They went through a lot, what with Scott's parents' divorce and Stiles' mother's death. After Claudia Stilinski died, the Sheriff was made busy with a rash of animal attacks, leaving Stiles to stay with Scott and his mother Melissa for a few weeks. Scott remembered consoling Stiles almost every night from either a nightmare or a panic attack, sometimes both.  
  
Around freshman year, Stiles had walked into Scott's bathroom as Scott was getting out of the shower. The two had seen the other naked multiple times before, but this time, there was something different about it. Stiles felt himself getting aroused, staring at Scott's body and both of them could tell Scott was enjoying it. When Scott closed in and gently took Stiles' lips against his own, it was inevitable. When the time came to tell their parents, neither Melissa or the Sheriff were surprised.  
  
Stiles knelt down in front of the largest cage and offered his hand to the group of excited puppies coming over to greet him. All of them sniffed his hand and licked it. Scott smiled at the sight; everybody loved Stiles, regardless of how crazy he was. The nearby attendant opened the cage door and the puppies leapt out, giving Stiles kisses. The black-haired boy laughed as he lay on the concrete floor, surrounded by the little bundles of fur.  
  
Scott saw that one puppy wasn't joining in the fun. He stepped into the cage and knelt down beside the blonde puppy. Its big blue eyes looked up at Scott and it took a tentative step towards the smiling boy, sniffing his pant leg.  
  
"Hey there, little buddy," Scott whispered, scratching the puppy behind the ears. "You're so cute. You're like a lone wolf back here."  
  
"Woof!" The puppy jumped into Scott's lap and Scott sat back, grinning, as he made a new friend.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles came over to them, holding a brown puppy. "I love this one. He's scrappy and he pushed through all the other pups just to get to me. I want to name him Liam."  
  
Scott smiled up at his boyfriend and picked up the blonde one, still scratching his ears. "I've decided I want to get this one here. He's quiet and bound to not be a nuisance. He looks like an Isaac to me." As Scott and Stiles came together and kissed, Liam sniffed Isaac and barked in acceptance.  
  
  
  
Derek Hale was tired. Tired of trying to find where the Pack had gone off to. Two of the young boys in the Pack were gone. They haven't been seen in a week. Normally, Derek wouldn't worry about them, but these two were special to him. Liam had anger issues but they made good for battles. Isaac, on the other hand, was quiet, reserved, and preferred to stay out of the line of fire. Yet the little blonde boy's love of books helped them in the research department. He knew that the two had never met, but God only knows they could've met up somewhere.  
  
"Found them yet?" Laura asked her brother. Derek shook his head. "Damn."  
  
"I have this feeling that they found each other, somehow, and are doing really well," Cora said from her spot on the couch. "You should relax, Dere."  
  
"Okay, one, don't call me Dere, and two, Isaac and Liam are part of our Pack." Derek paced up and down the room. "Mom would be so disappointed in us if she knew we weren't out looking out for our Pack members."  
  
Cora stood up and walked over to her older brother. "Derek, they're fine. Now chill." Derek only hoped that she was right.  
  
  
  
"Okay, Liam, this is your new home!" Stiles pushed open the front door of his house. Scott was behind him, cuddling Isaac to his chest. The blonde pup made a small noise of content as he was cradled against Scott's thin frame.  
  
"Here's my room." Stiles kicked the door open and put Liam on the floor. The puppy put his nose to the floor and started moving around the room, sniffing everything he could. He came across one of Stiles' sneakers in the closet and climbed in, barking to let Stiles know where he went.  
  
The front door opened and Isaac's ears perked up at the sound. He hopped out of Scott's arms and scurried over to the top of the staircase. The Sheriff looked up and gave Isaac a small smile. Isaac scrambled back over to Scott and pulled on his pant leg, wanting to be picked up.  
  
"I see you boys have picked your pups." John walked to the door and smiled at the sight of Stiles on the floor, Liam licking his face. "And this one's yours, Scott?" He reached to pet Isaac, who, although hesitant at first, allowed the man to touch him.  
  
"Yep. His name's Isaac. He likes to be alone. He was the only one in the kennel who didn't go running over to Stiles," Scott explained.  
  
"Dad!" Stiles got off the floor, holding Liam out for his father to take. "This is Liam. He fought his way through the throng of pups to get to me. He's a fighter, I can tell." Mr. Stilinski took Liam from Stiles; Liam looked at him before licking his face. "Look how friendly he is."  
  
"I trust you bought all the necessary materials to have a puppy, Stiles," John said, eyeing his son. "Need I remind you of Bane?"  
  
Stiles covered his ears. "No, Dad, don't!" He shook his head. Scott chuckled lightly. Bane was Stiles' gerbil when he was eight. The boy had even fitted the rodent with a mask much like the character's. Much to Stiles' chagrin, he found that once he put the mask on, he was unable to remove it and the gerbil was incapable of feeding itself. Within a few days, there was a tiny grave in the backyard.  
  
"I promise we both got all the equipment to care for these guys," Scott promised the Sheriff, who nodded. "It's all a case of whether Stiles decides to make a paper-maché mask that ends up being impossible to remove." Stiles punched Scott in the shoulder.  
  
  
  
As Scott had intended on staying the night at Stiles', of course under John's condition of no shenanigans, he found a large enough basket to fit both puppies. Isaac fell asleep seconds after making himself comfortable on the pile of blankets and Liam positioned himself right beside Isaac, a paw on his head, planning to keep him safe.  
  
"Look at them," Scott whispered as he and Stiles lay next to one another in Stiles' bed. "Liam's really taken to Isaac. And so fast too!"  
  
"Took me two minutes to be taken with you," Stiles murmured, his face in the crook of Scott's neck. The tan boy pushed him away. "Scott!" Stiles whined.  
  
"Your dad's room is right next door. Do you really want him to listen to us fooling around all night? Especially since we have that big Chem test first thing in the morning?" Stiles pouted and flopped back against the pillows.  
  
"Fine, but I'm holding you responsible for my blue balls." Scott snorted, shaking his head about Stiles' vulgar way of putting it.  
  
"Good night, Stiles." Scott turned out the light.  
  
"Night, Scotty."  
  
  
  
Stiles was the first to wake the next morning. He slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later, he made to wake Liam and Isaac, only to freeze upon looking down at them. In the place of his and Scott's puppies, there were two small boys, one with messy short-cut brown hair, the other with long blonde curls. They looked about seven or eight years old, and they were only clad in white briefs. Stiles thanked the heavens above that his father left for work early on Monday mornings.  
  
"Scott!" Stiles nudged his boyfriend in the side. Scott sat up, mumbling incoherently. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Stiles.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Look at where our puppies are." Stiles tried as hard as he could to contain the fear and hysteria in his voice. Scott looked over and instantly jumped out of bed.  
  
"How did— Where—" His gaze leapt between Stiles and the two boys in the basket. "Your dad's—"  
  
"Gone to work already." Stiles put a hand on Scott's shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are our pups?" Scott ran his hands through his hair. "Where did they come from?"  
  
"Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be freaking out, now would I?" Stiles grumbled. Scott gave him a look and Stiles put his hands up in surrender.  
  
Scott nudged Stiles forward. "You're the smart one," he said. "What should we do?" The blond boy yawned and his eyes fluttered open, looking up at the two teenagers. "Oh my..."  
  
The boy jumped up and looked down at his near-naked body. "Where are we?" He looked down at Liam, who was still asleep. "Where's Papa Derek?" His voice was small as tears filled his eyes. Scott bent down next to him and hugged him. "I recognize you," he whispered. "B-but who are you?"  
  
"My name's Scott and this is Stiles." Stiles raised one hand in a wave. "What's your name?"  
  
"I-Isaac," the boy whimpered, latching onto Scott.  
  
Scott took a deep breath, still holding onto Isaac. "Who's Papa Derek?" Stiles had sat beside the basket and ran his fingers through Liam's hair, seemingly unfazed by the fact that he was petting a small boy instead of his puppy.  
  
"He's our Alpha," Isaac explained. "And our brothers and sisters, Boyd, Brett, Erica and Hayden."  
  
"Scotty, do you think he means Derek Hale?" The two boys had been told off many a time by Derek for wandering around the woods. And, although he never told Stiles about this, Scott, when he was eight years old, found a fifteen-year-old Derek late one night in the woods and comforted him.  
  
"We don't know many other Dereks," Scott murmured, rubbing Isaac's back. "Let's get some clothes on you guys and go find Derek."  
  
Stiles put a hand on Liam's back. "Liam, buddy, it's take to wake up." The boy murmured something quietly before opening his eyes. "Hey there."  
  
Liam sat up and looked around Stiles' room before casting his eyes up at Isaac and Scott. "Why is that guy holding you, Isaac?" Isaac buried his face in Scott's shirt. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Stiles. When you came here, you were a puppy and I adopted you, just like Scott adopted Isaac. But now we see that you're not puppies, more like shapeshifters or something."  
  
"We're werewolves," Liam said matter-of-factly. "Derek Hale's our Alpha. Isaac and I live with our two brothers and two sisters, along with Derek's two sisters at their house in the woods."  
  
Isaac unwrapped his arms from around Scott's waist and looked at Stiles. "This is your house, right?" Stiles nodded. "Do you have clothes for us?"  
  
  
  
Derek could hear the sound of nonstop chattering from a mile away. He'd warned those two to stay out of the woods and, by this time, was so fed up with Stiles' inability to shut his mouth that he was going to turn on the Alpha eyes to scare them off for good. But when he opened the front door, he found that it was Liam doing the talking.  
  
"Where did you find them?" Derek bent down and embraced both Liam and Isaac at once. "We've been worried sick..."  
  
"More like myself and Cora have been worried sick." Laura stepped in. Isaac instantly latched onto her. "You, however, have been brooding more than ever."  
  
"Well, the thing about finding them is..." Scott started to say, rubbing his neck nervously, but Stiles cut him off.  
  
"They were puppies in a kennel at the pet store and Scott promised me a puppy, so we adopted them. Both of them."  
  
Isaac looked up at Laura. "They were really, really nice to us. We both got a bowl of food, instead of having to fight the others for it."  
  
"You fed them dog food?" Derek raised an eyebrow at Stiles.  
  
"Maybe if I knew that they were human, I wouldn't have!" Stiles shot back. Scott rested a hand on Stiles' shoulder and the black-haired boy stepped back.  
  
"Papa Derek?" Isaac looked up at the man with wide blue eyes. "C-can we stay with Scott and Stiles for a while? We'll be safe with them. They're really good with us."  
  
"I don't know," Derek murmured. He never particularly liked Stiles, although he did remember how Scott helped him out seven years earlier.  
  
"C'mon, Dere," Stiles coaxed. "It'll be like a sleepover!" Liam brightened up at this and nodded his head excitedly. "We'll make cookies and watch movies and do all the fun stuff that kids should do."  
  
"And we'll come over to train with you!" Liam put in, sliding his hand into Derek's. "We won't forget training. You said I've been improving. And sometimes I hear you talk about Isaac. You said he's doing really good too."  
  
Derek seemed to think it over. "I still don't know," he said. "Don't you live with your mom?" He asked Scott, who nodded. "How are you going to explain the fact that your puppy is actually human?"  
  
Scott looked down, seemingly deep in thought. "Don't think too hard, Scotty. Might hurt yourself." Stiles nudged his boyfriend's side playfully "We'll figure something out," he said to Derek, who looked unconvinced.  
  
"Well, until you figure something out, they stay here." Liam looked at Derek in indignation. "Liam, don't," he said, not looking at the boy. "You and Isaac will stay here until either one of these two figures out a way for you to stay with them without causing chaos. Which I'm sure will happen even if I don't let up."  
  
"Don't be such a sourwolf." Stiles put a hand on Derek's.  
  
"Don't touch me." Stiles instantly recoiled and rubbed his neck. "The condition stands." Derek stood up and went upstairs.  
  
"When did he get so cranky?" Stiles mumbled. Cora chuckled and slung an arm around his shoulders.  
  
"About seven years ago when..." Cora caught Laura's head shake and cleared her throat. "He's always been like this."  
  
A screech interrupted their thoughts. A little blonde girl bounded out of the living room and pounced on Isaac. "Where have you been? Derek's been _insufferable_!"  
  
"Erica, get off your brother," Cora admonished, not bothering to move to pull them apart. "Go get the others." Erica did as told and ran back into the room, returning with a black-haired girl and two boys, one African American, the other with coiffed brown hair; they were all around the same age.  
  
"This is Scott and Stiles," Liam introduced. "When Isaac and I were in puppy form, they adopted us." He looked up at the teenagers. "These are our siblings." He pointed to each of them in turn. "Erica. Hayden. Boyd. Brett." The four of them stared up at Scott and Stiles; Scott shifted uncomfortably while Stiles bent down in front of them and grinned.  
  
"Aren't you all just the cutest?" Erica came over to him and sniffed him. The Hales watched fearfully; Erica was the one who didn't like many people on first impression. She stood back for a second before wrapping her arms around Stiles' neck.  
  
"I like you. You smell like cookies." Scott snorted, trying to hold back on his laughter. "Boyd, seriously, he smells like chocolate chip cookies. C'mere." Boyd complied and joined Erica in sniffing Stiles. Hayden and Brett moved slowly towards Scott and looked up at him.  
  
"Uh, hey, kids." Scott knew he didn't have the same kind of luck with children that Stiles did. He knelt down and Brett sniffed his shirt. Looking back at Hayden, Brett's greenish-blue eyes flashed yellow and Scott moved back slightly.  
  
"Brett, don't scare the human!" Hayden punched his shoulder and hugged Scott. "I think you're handsome. Don't mind Brett; he just likes scaring people with his wolfy eyes."  
  
"Okay, kids, back to the den." Cora walked over to the couch and the four Betas ran over to her. "Time for training." Isaac and Liam looked up at Scott and Stiles, pouting slightly. "Isaac, Liam, that means you guys too."  
  
Stiles pulled Liam and Isaac in for a hug. "We'll come visit every day, we promise." Scott nodded. "We have to get to school now, but we'll be back afterwards."  
  
  
  
"McCall! Stilinski! Why are you late on test day?" Mr. Harris barked without turning from the board. Scott and Stiles had opened the door as quietly as they could and started to tiptoe in.  
  
"W-well, you see, Mr. Harris..." Stiles started but the teacher held up a hand and he silenced instantly.  
  
"Save it. Detention, both of you, after school." Both boys slumped into their seats. A quiet laugh came from behind them. Neither had to look to see Jackson Whittemore laughing at their misfortune.  
  
"Quarrel on lovers' lane?"  
  
"Pretty big words for a guy who can't pass English," Stiles retorted, not turning around. "Go back to your steamy locker room haven and do what you do best, being such a royal ass and being offered blowjobs by guys who apparently have no one else to pine for." Scott bit back a snicker and Jackson scowled, but said nothing.  
  
"Point one for Stilinski." Scott and Stiles high-fived under the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from here on out, I will be alternating between writing this and _Falling Slowly_ (now known as _We Are What We Are_ ). I have loads of ideas for both of them. The introduction of one of my OCs in this chapter does not mean he will become a huge part of the story (not like he did with _Find the Music in You_ ), but I needed someone that wasn't Scott or Stiles to take Jackson and Matt's crap, especially since Sciles will have something to worry about later on.
> 
> You can locate _Find the Music in You_ , a _Pitch Perfect_ story on FF.net

The rest of the school day felt like forever and both Scott and Stiles wanted nothing more than to simply ditch and go visit their pups, but their after-school detention loomed over them. It was far from the first for either of them, and they knew that their punishment would either be reshelving the multitude of unshelved books in the library or assisting Harris with one of what could be many mundane errands he could think of, and knowing him, it would be particularly brutal on whichever of them he decided to pick.  
  
"Scotty?" Stiles whispered as Coach Finstock ranted about the lacrosse team's latest failure during gym. Scott looked over at him tiredly. "Can we please just go visit them? I can't sit here and listen to this for much longer. I mean, it's not our fault the Cyclones suck."  
  
"What was that, Bilinski?!" Coach's shout made Stiles flinch and he straightened up. "Do you think you can do better than these worthless grunts called a team?"  
  
"N-no, Coach, I don't." Stiles forced a smile as Jackson glared at him. "I can't do any better than them. In fact, it would be a terrible idea to put me on the team."  
  
Coach cracked a sadistic grin and both Stiles and Scott felt instant chills run down their spines. "You know what, we still have forty minutes left in the period. Everyone outside and we'll have a trial tryout for the non-team members. Anyone who can score a goal past Danny gets an A." The students got up and Jackson shoved past Stiles, smirking.  
  
"Thanks for opening your big mouth, Stilinski," Louis Herlihy hissed. "If I get hurt, I'm holding you responsible." Stiles opened his mouth to defend himself but Scott nudged him, shaking his head.  
  
Outside, Danny took his spot in front of the goal while Jackson and Matt stood to defend the goal. "This is a really bad idea," Stiles whimpered. "Especially for you, Scotty." Scott was sure to pocket his inhaler as they left the locker room.  
  
"Not like anyone cares, but some of us are bound to get seriously injured," Louis said in a loud whisper. "I don't think it would look very good on the school if several students needed to be admitted to the hospital in the same day."  
  
"God, shut up, Herlihy," Matt shouted. "Injured or not, no one really gives a shit about you." Louis huffed and folded his arms across his chest, not taking the crosse that he was offered.  
  
"Herlihy, you take that stick or you fail the whole semester!" Coach yelled. Louis rolled his eyes and snatched the equipment from Greenberg. "Go!"  
  
One by one, only one or two of the non-lacrosse team members were able to get past Jackson or Matt. Stiles was next and he took a breath before running down the field, only to get knocked down by Jackson, who bent down, his smirk wide.  
  
"That was fun, Stilinski," he whispered. "Let's do it again sometime." Stiles picked himself up and limped over to the bleachers with the others. Louis charged down the field and felt his legs being knocked out from under him. The small brunet hit the ground especially hard and raised a hand to his chest, which was heaving. Matt high-fived Jackson and watched as several students, including Scott, hurried to Louis' side.  
  
"I need my inhaler," Louis wheezed. "McCall, you have one, right?" Scott nodded and dug his own out, allowing Louis to use it. Once he'd regained control over his breathing, Louis sat up and glared at Matt. "That was your petty little revenge, wasn't it, Daehler? Just because I wouldn't let you copy my answers."  
  
"You're a scrawny little pain in the ass, Herlihy," Matt sneered. "What can I say?"  
  
"McCall, take Herlihy to the nurse," Coach said, walking over. "Daehler, go sit your ass down in the bleachers." Matt stalked off and Scott lifted Louis into his arms, bridal style.  
  
"One word about how light I am and I will punch you in the throat," Louis grumbled. Scott bit his lip to keep from snickering and nodded. Stiles tagged after them back inside, despite Coach yelling at him to come back.  
  
  
  
The nurse took Louis from Scott and laid him down on a bed before scurrying off to tend to another student. Stiles had taken the seat on his other side and pulled out his phone, finding one of the many selfies he'd taken with Liam, Scott and Isaac.  
  
"Cute pups," Louis murmured. "And you two are a very cute couple." Seeing the look on Scott's face. "Oh, please, like everyone doesn't already know. I've been in your classes since Scott moved here in second grade. You two are inseparable. It's really not a huge surprise. I swear if there wasn't so much PDA between you two, one would just assume you were brothers. Unless you two have some Luke and Leia kind of relationship, then I don't even want to know you."  
  
Stiles looked at Louis wide-eyed and Scott looked confused. "I never would have pegged you for a _Star Wars_ nerd, Louis," he said. "He hasn't even seen any of them yet." He gave Scott a playful shove.  
  
"Thanks for letting me use your inhaler, Scott." Louis turned to him. "Mine's in my locker. I should really start bringing it to gym class. I wouldn't have guessed this one," he jerked his thumb towards Stiles, "would end up getting us into that much physical activity."  
  
"No problem." Scott smiled. "Why'd Matt trip you up like that though?"  
  
"Because I wouldn't let his dumb ass cheat off me during the Chem test," Louis replied, leaning back against the pillows. "Told him to fuck off and that prick Harris gave us both detention. It's going to be fun listening to him insult and threaten me for two hours after school."  
  
"We got detention too," Stiles piped up. "Maybe we'll serve it together. I can keep Matt off your back."  
  
  
  
Scott and Stiles trudged back into the chemistry lab after school and found Matt and Louis already there. Harris stood, arms folded, in front of them.  
  
"Since there's only four of you and I have some more than personal errands to run today, all of you will be doing the library's reshelving," he said. "And if any of you—I'm looking at you, Stilinski—break anything, you're paying for it. Now get to the library, the carts are in back." Harris shooed them all out and locked his door, leaving in one direction and the four boys going in the other.  
  
Louis walked with Scott and Stiles, talking mindlessly about comic books with Stiles. They entered the library and found four carts in the back room. Each boy was about to take a cart when the elderly librarian came back and split them off into groups. Scott and Stiles, Matt and Louis. She sent them to opposite ends of the library and they set to work.  
  
"The pups will be wondering where we are," Scott moaned quietly as he shifted the bookshelf to fit a stack in. "We should text Derek."  
  
"Derek doesn't really seem like the kind of guy who texts." Stiles came up behind Scott and rubbed his shoulders. "Don't worry, Scotty," he whispered. "We'll go after we leave here, I promise."  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side, Matt was lounging in a chair while Louis worked. "Why don't you actually do something useful?" Louis snapped.  
  
"I am," Matt laughed. "I'm supervising. Now work faster." He narrowly dodged a heavy book aimed for his head. "Watch it, Herlihy. Keep acting impulsive like that and you're going to end up with something more than a hefty fine."  
  
"Fuck you." Louis stood with another heavy book in hand. "I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth today or I just might have to shut you up with a better-aimed one of these." Matt opened his mouth to retort but Louis raised the book, which surprised the dark-haired jock, who thought the book probably weighed more than Louis did. He stood up and began to work. Louis huffed and resumed his duties.  
  
Scott and Stiles finished their first cart and were making out in the stacks for about five minutes before a ruler came down between their faces. The librarian said nothing and only pointed to the next cart, which Scott separated himself from Stiles and sheepishly smiled, pulling over to them.  
  
"We're on it," he said and she left. Stiles pressed a kiss to his cheek and picked up an encyclopedia, walking over to its proper area when he found a copy of _Atlas Shrugged_ on the floor. He picked it up and walked it to Louis, who smiled and motioned towards Matt. Stiles instantly understood, giving Louis a thumbs-up.  
  
  
  
Stiles drove the Jeep up to the Hale house and ran up to the door, which opened just before he could knock. Liam jumped into his arms and hugged him. "I thought you guys would never get here," he said, burying his face in Stiles' neck.  
  
Isaac came running out and latched onto Scott's leg. "Scott! You were gone forever!" He looked up at him, eyes watering. Scott picked Isaac up and the blond boy hugged the teenager.  
  
"Yes, you did say you were going to be here after school. It's almost six." Derek leaned on the door frame, arms crossed.  
  
"We got detention for being late," Scott explained, looking slightly ashamed.  
  
"That's an excellent example to set for them," Derek muttered, turning to go back inside. Scott and Stiles followed him, carrying their charges. They went into the den, where the others greeted them.  
  
"I got something for you guys." Stiles put his backpack down and looked up at Laura. "Good training day?" She nodded. "Then it's an even more special treat. Erica said this morning how I smelled like cookies, so I brought these." He unzipped the bag and pulled out a bag of store-bought cookies. The pups all gathered and the bag went around.  
  
Isaac sat in Scott's lap and ate his cookie in silence. He smiled up at Scott and cuddled into his chest. Scott beamed and pushed a hand through Isaac's hair. Liam, meanwhile, was sharing Stiles with Boyd and Erica. Hayden and Brett sat, one on each of Scott's sides.  
  
"Can we watch a movie?" Erica piped up. She scampered over to the cabinets below the television and dug around before pulling out _The Wolf Man_. Cora shook her head and bent down next to her.  
  
"Honey, we don't want to scare the others," she said in a low voice and Erica pouted for a moment before nodding. Last time they watched an old monster movie, Isaac had nightmares for a week, heavily because Brett had taken it upon himself to tease the fragile boy relentlessly. "How about this one?" She produced another DVD and Erica grinned.  
  
Derek groaned from the back of the room. "In what world does being a werewolf make someone good at basketball?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That meta reference... it was asking for it.


End file.
